ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Takeda (Mortal Kombat)
How Takeda joined the Tourney Takeda lived a normal life in Thailand with his mother, Suchin, despite his father not knowing of his existence until he was a child. After his mother was killed by the Red Dragon, he was entrusted to Hanzo when his father left to avenge her death. Although he is taught the ways of a warrior, Takeda originally had a timid nature and didn't take fighting seriously. However, after the newest iteration of the Shirai Ryu are eradicated, he becomes more serious and continues to help his master, both in missions and preventing him from giving in to his wraith persona. After many years, Takeda completed his training with Scorpion and, at the urging of both his mentor and his father who returned for him, joined a new team formed by the Special Forces dedicated to protecting Earthrealm. Consisting of a new generation of heroes, Takeda developed a great friendship with all in his team and is often the one who stops arguments from erupting between them, such as with Cassie Cage and Kung Jin. Takeda is also in a romantic relationship with Jacqui Briggs. He ultimately proves his heroism and bravery when he confronts all the revenants (along with Jacqui) at the Sky Temple in order for the rest of his team to stop Shinnok. Takeda is shown to take his battles seriously, but does make wise cracks during so. He expresses great loyalty to the Shirai Ryu, as he continues to wear a yellow-orange headband to show his connection to the clan and will fight any who threatens his clan. He has even stated that the Shirai Ryu are his family. Despite not trusting Hanzo at first because he was a wraith, Takeda becomes immensely loyal to his master over the years and sees Hanzo as a father-figure. While Kenshi is his father, Takeda originally didn't trust him and prefers not to speak about him. On shore leave in Southtown, Takeda provoked a fight with some punks. he didn't realize he was being tested by the former King of Southtown Duke. How to unlock *Complete Classic with Kenshi without continuing *Play 41 matches For both methods, you must fight Takeda at the Outworld Marketplace. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Takeda by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron. After defeating Takeda or wishing for him from Black Star Shenron or or purchasing him for 725 Smash coins in the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Takeda Takahashi, Kenshi and Suchin's son, and member of the new Shirai Ryu clan." He will be seen right of Iori, left of Gerelt and below Omega Red. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Takeda has his bladed whips drawn. After the announcer calls his name Takeda lashes his whips around, then uses them to pull the camera up close and says "Is this another test?" Special Attacks Kunai (Neutral) Takeda throws an explosive kunai between his opponent's feet. Spear Ryu (Side) Takeda launches one of his whip spears into his opponent, drags them over with a spin tug and punches them across the face. Tornado Strike (Up) Takeda jumps into the air in a rapid spin and delivers a dropkick to his opponent if he connects with them. Fist Flurry (Down) Takeda charges his opponent and unleashes a rapid flurry of punches into their abdomen. Whip It Good (Hyper Smash) Based on his first Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Takeda draws his whips, cracks them twice at his opponent, cutting off their arms, then impales them through the mouth with his whip. With a grin, he activates the serrated edges of his whips, hooking his opponent's spine and then drags it out through his opponent's mouth. The opponent's body then collapses on the ground, blood foaming from their mouth. Head Cage (Final Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Takeda impales his opponent with two spears. He then proceeds to extend the spear blades and draws them back, ripping the rib cage/spine out of the opponent and into Takeda's hands. He then proceeds by violently smashing the dismembered vertebrae into the opponent's mouth as they fall over into a bloody mess. Victory Animations #Takeda whips his whip spears around in circles before slamming them down and saying "Either way, Takeda wins." then draws the whips back to him and stands up with his fists ready. #Takeda does a ninjutsu pose saying "Shall we try that again?" #Takeda runs up and whips his whip spears then says "That's unfortunate!" On-Screen Appearance Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "Guess you know what comes next." Special Quotes *Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "I'm no pushover, Lao." (When fighting Kung Lao) *Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "I'm improving... General." (When fighting Sonya) *Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "More than you know, Dad." (When fighting Kenshi) *Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "I never considered you an enemy!" (When fighting Kitana) *Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "I'm beyond snatching pebbles, Master." (When fighting Scorpion) *Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "Shirai Ryu don't fear Lin Kuei." (When fighting Sub-Zero) *Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "Time for school, Cassie." (When fighting Cassie Cage) *Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "You can look, but you can't touch." (When fighting Mileena or Zhang Chunhua) *Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "Rather do dinner and a movie?" (When fighting Jacqui) *Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "Ready for some exercise?" (When fighting Kung Jin or Mitsuhide) *Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "I sensed you easily." (When fighting Shinnok or Duke) *Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "You're going down, Kano!" (When fighting Kano) *Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "It's been an honor training with you." (When fighting Johnny Cage) *Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "Hope they didn't pay in advance." (When fighting Erron Black) *Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "This isn't the way, Liu Kang." (When fighting Liu Kang) *Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "I'm honored by your presense." (When fighting Kotal Kahn) *Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "Ugh? You been rollin' in trash?" (When fighting Reptile) *Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "A chance to fight the idiot twins." (When fighting Ferra and Torr or Raiga and Fuga) *Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "D'Vorah, how are the kids?" (When fighting D'Vorah) *Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "Let's go, Raiden!" (When fighting Raiden) *Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "You don't scare me, Quan Chi." (When fighting Quan Chi) *Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "Let's get better acquainted." (When fighting Goro) *Takeda swings down to his point with his whip spears then says "What's your game, Tanya?" (When fighting Tanya) Trivia *Takeda's rival is the former King of Southtown, Duke. *Takeda shares his Japanese voice actor with Liu Shan, Sceptile, Ling Tong, Alan Dunaway and Anthony F.. *Takeda shares his German voice actor with Thouzer, Toshiie Maeda and Roy Hess. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes